


Symphony.

by Bakuras



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: Technology bends to Kaiba like music bends to a composer.(A very, very short drabble.)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it it's short but it also made me die 
> 
> I know nothing about music theory this is all pulled RIGHT from my ass 
> 
> follow my twitter @chadowrealm to watch me lose my shit about kaiba on the daily

Technology bends to Kaiba like music bends to a composer. Symphonies write themselves in the cyan light at the end of his fingers, always in perfect chords, always in perfect harmony. Tuned always by constant use - he's never  _ not _ thinking, he's never  _ not _ working.  _ Für Elise  _ composes right before his eyes, right before his fingers, guided only by a singular brilliant mind and a desire for  _ further _ and  _ further _ . 

This time, dissonance.  _ This _ time, discord. 

Chords that sting with disharmony. Seventh chords. One string too sharp.

_ brother, no! It's too much! you'll die! _

_ im coming, atem!  _

_ ( B, D, F, A, )  _

The listener winces as his body starts to tear apart at the barrier. 

_ i tried to tell you kaiba, but maybe I need to show you instead.  _

_ click. click. click click click click click.  _

_ ( C, C#, F, F# )  _

Another wince. A heart not broken, not shattered,  _ flayed _ . 

Too sharp. Too close.

Seto Kaiba drains the blood from his ears and starts again. 

... 

The chord strikes. One more time. Just one more time.

_ ( That's a lie. )  _

_ ( He would speak every broken note into existence before he gave up on Atem. )  _

... His stomach drops. The vehicle plummets toward the earth. It's hard to breathe. It  _ hurts _ . 

_ ( D, A, F#, E )  _

...Light. It's all light.

Blinding light. Yellow light. 

He's G-trained, able to withstand forces that push even fighter pilots, and he still grips the harness as he crosses over. 

But he  _ does _ cross over.

... _ Sunlight _ . And the light reflecting from the palace. 

... It's a long walk. The sun is blistering. Kaiba only distantly feels it.

_...And then-  _

_ Then -  _

_ ( Kaiba, who is closed off to no one more than himself, on his knees in front of the window - )  _

_ ( I love him. I love him. I can't stop loving him. )  _

_ ( One star. And a ritual he never believed in, not even once, not even as a child - )  _

_ ( Please bring him back to me. ) _

... He hides it well enough. Always has.

But seeing him again comes at the end of a near-drowning.

Kaiba surfaces, and he can breathe again.

  
  



End file.
